


To Love A Moron

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha Sakata Gintoki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Hijikata Toshirou, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Sakata Gintoki has a pretty good life. He has a handsome, powerful mate, a nice bar that he runs, and a little yakuza group that's his family that his mate has no idea about. Wait... yakuza group?!
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Okita Sougo/Kagura/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡♡ ok so this is my very first Gintama fic !! It's been sitting in my unfinished wips forever because I've been itching to write a police&yakuza au and I finally got my butt in gear to continue this haha. 
> 
> Please enjoy ♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The victim's reddish brown hair was stained and discolored when the Shinsengumi found him in the sewer, and the victim's lungs were filled with muck because the killer hadn't bothered to see whether or not he was really dead when the body was dumped into the manhole, so he had breathed the stuff in with his last gasping breaths. His face was bruised, covered with great blotches, and three of his ribs had been broken. His thighs and abdomen had been bruised and lacerated as well as having a broken arm.

Toshiro lights a cigarette with a sigh as he investigates the crime scene with Sougo, feeling a little bad for the victim because the murder was very brutal. It takes a lot of experience to think of allowing sewer fluids wash away any piece of evidence, and that infuriates Toshiro more than anything. Without thinking, Toshiro brings a hand to the back of his neck where his claim mark resides and thinks about the man who put it there because touching the mark oddly puts him at ease.

"Sakata-san, we found something." Sougo says calmly as he stands over the manhole, waiting for his commander to walk over before continuing. "The victim's cellphone. Sag- I mean, Yamazaki thinks there might be something useful since it didn't touch the sewer water."

"Collect it. We'll need whatever we can get." Toshiro frowns as he exhales smoke towards the sky, hating the urge to go home to his mate and forcing himself to focus on work. "Take Yamazaki and investigate the scene more. I need to report this to Kondo-san."

"Ehhh I'd rather go home and sleep." Sougo teases and sticks his tongue out after Toshiro grabs his collar, snickering at the fiery rage in the omega's eyes. "Okay, okay. We all know you want to get back to Danna, too."

At the mention of his alpha, Toshiro tenses before releasing his subordinate with a fierce blush and angrily lights up another cigarette. Toshiro despises whenever the members of the Shinsengumi bring up his mate because most of them don't even know who the person is. The last thing he needs is the unit hunting down his spouse and interrogating him, but Toshiro is glad only Sougo and Isao know his alpha despite how much he bickers with Sougo.

"Shut the fuck up, Sougo!! Leave him out of this!!" Toshiro growls and shoves the young alpha into Sagaru, glaring at the duo as Sougo starts laughing loudly. "Yamazaki!! Make this slacker work or I'll kill you both!!" 

"Y-Yes sir!!" Sagaru quickly salutes the older omega before a strange man with silverish white hair walks over to the crime scene tape without going over the barrier. 

"Danna, you just missed him. He's going back to report to Kondo-san." Sougo says nonchalantly and grins at the man before him, knowing how a surprise visit will throw Toshiro off his game.

"Ahh, thanks Souichiro-kun. He's been overworking himself again so I'm taking him home." Gintoki chuckles quietly and waves to the duo, stretching as he walks away.

"Sougo? Who was that man?" Sagaru asks softly while the man in question is still close by, not wanting to be caught talking about a civilian. 

"Sakata Gintoki. Our Demon Vice Commander's mate." Sougo smirks a little at his mate's shocked expression and laughs a little. "Sagaru, you have to see it to believe it. I can't tell you anymore."

_ You'll thank me later, Vice Commander~ _

When Gintoki steps into the precinct, a wave of scents barrage his nose but he immediately follows his favorite scent of all. A certain strawberry scent leads the way to the one person Gintoki loves more than anything, and he simply wraps his arms around his mate's waist.

"Gintoki! Perfect timing!! Toshi is trying to force his way into more overtime." Isao laughs as Toshiro rolls his eyes, knowing his right hand man hates when he gets Gintoki involved but sometimes it's necessary. "Are you taking him home?"

"That's the plan. My handsome mate works too hard and should relax." Gintoki laughs handsomely and waits for Issao to leave them before whispering into Toshiro's ear. "Let's go home. I want to help you  _ relax _ properly."

"Shut up, Gintoki. I'm coming…" Toshiro growls without any malice, letting himself be led towards the door after punching out for the night and noticing a weird man running out. "An electrician? We didn't ask for one recently…"

_ Something doesn't feel right. _

After setting the timer, Koutarou rushes out of the police station in his disguise as an electrician. Everyone suspects he’s part of the yakuza group the Shinsengumi can’t seem to get their hands on. Koutarou knows Gintoki forbade him from blowing up the Shinsengumi precinct, but he wants one last explosion before he has to stop. A pregnant omega doesn't belong on the front lines after all.

The bomb in place starts to ignite in a fiery ball of yellow flame, billowing outwards, effectively destroying the small precinct and injuring everyone inside it. The noise has reverberated over the sleeping town as efficiently as a thunder clap and by now the police department's finest would be on their way, well those who weren't inside and who was contacted by innocent bystanders.

"Shinsuke, we did it." Koutarou says into his cellphone before hanging up the sudden call, hurrying to get into the car where his alpha is waiting for him. 

_ I hope Gintoki wasn't in there. _

Gintoki has Toshiro's head buried into his chest as they roll across the pavement, groaning when his back slams into a parked car. There's some blood dripping down his head from his head hitting the street and Gintoki knows who is behind this which means a certain couple is getting punished.

"Babe, are you okay?" Gintoki whispers while he shakily brushes some dirt off Toshiro's back, kissing his mate's forehead tenderly.

"I'm fucking fine. Damn it… Love, you're bleeding…" Toshiro frowns and tears his sleeve with his teeth, wrapping it around Gintoki's head carefully to prevent any more dirt from getting into it. "Let's get you checked out."

"You're okay, that's all I care about." Gintoki grumbles but allows himself to get taken to the emergency room in case he needs a few stitches, sending a quick text to Shinsuke while Toshiro drives.

_ {Boss, 8:00 pm; Takasugi, if I find out you or Zura are behind the Shinsengumi bombing, be prepared.} _

Gintoki rarely shows his seething rage, especially around Toshiro, but he's furious beyond words as he arrives at the hospital. The pure anger makes Toshiro flinch without thinking and the omega honestly hates seeing his alpha this angry despite all of his pride that tells him it's nothing. 

"Gintoki, what is with you?" Toshiro finds himself asking after watching Gintoki get a couple of stitches on his forehead and frowns as the doctor works.  _ What in the world could have pissed him off this much? _

"I'm just frustrated that someone was stupid enough to try to take you from me." Gintoki says smoothly, cooling his anger when Toshiro's scent sours slightly from distress. He holds both his mate's hands and places a kiss onto his omega's knuckles. "I just remembered something important… I'll tell you at home."

After returning to the air conditioned haven they call home, Gintoki watches Toshiro take out his cellphone and get comfy on the corner of their sofa so he can read the news in silence. Gintoki has always liked watching Toshiro smoke cigarettes, read something, work from home on his computer, sketch something or do anything else that seems to totally engross him. He thinks it's the sexiest thing when his mate is completely wrapped up or consumed in something that isn't him. Observing every movement his husband makes always makes Gintoki feel at ease but also oddly aroused.

Knowing he shouldn't disturb Toshiro, the alpha slowly lays on top of his lover and resting his head on Toshiro's chest so he can wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Gintoki usually isn't one for silence, but silence turns him on when it's just him and his attractive omega.  _ I want to touch Toshiro...make him feel good to get our minds off the bombing… _

Their eyes meet once Toshiro puts his phone on the coffee table and his soft yet sturdy hands gently cup Gintoki's cheeks, running his fingers over the skin tenderly. He doesn't say it with words often, but Toshiro truly loves Gintoki. Toshiro carefully adjusts himself so he's leaning on the armrest so Gintoki can move closer. One hand around his waist, the other behind his head. Then, their lips meet for a tender, deep kiss. Both getting lost in the feeling of the other's lips. Their lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Melting into a peaceful puddle of love and kindness, resulting in the world surrounding them to disappear. 

"Mm, you said you had something important to tell me. What is it?" Toshiro asks quietly between quick, chaste kisses before gasping softly when Gintoki's lips move to his sensitive ear.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Gintoki whispers, playfully tracing his mate's earlobe with his tongue briefly before continuing. "The important thing I wanted to say was that I love you."

"Smooth bastard. Why do I fucking love you?" Toshiro rolls his eyes then lets out a soft moan as Gintoki sucks a hickey onto his neck that he has a feeling won't be easily hidden.

"You can't resist me, Toshiro." Gintoki smirks against Toshiro's neck, slowly popping open the buttons on his mate's shirt before he's forced to sit back on the couch. "Baby?"

"Gintoki, you have fucking stitches in your head. Sit back and let me take care of you." Toshiro grumbles despite blushing up to his ears and throws a couch pillow onto the floor, moving off the couch so he can kneel between his alpha's legs. "Keep your mouth shut."

Gintoki suddenly shudders when he feels Toshiro's lips placing kisses along his aching erection once it's freed from his pants. There's just something addictive to Gintoki about watching Toshiro between his legs, silently hoping this would happen more often but he wouldn't care if it didn't.

Toshiro flashes a smug grin at his mate before taking the alpha's hard cock into his mouth. He slowly pulls Gintoki deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again, and his tongue swirls around the tip. Gintoki is being devoured like Toshiro's mayonnaise, and both of them are okay with that. Toshiro then starts bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, trying to ignore the slurping sounds and gentle moans coming from himself. The omega is suddenly craving Gintoki's semen a lot more than he should and Toshiro doesn't want to admit how much he loves the taste.

His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing the powerful Gintoki melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Toshiro more eager to please, but that's something he would never admit aloud.

“T-Toshiro--” Gintoki groans erotically as his orgasm gets closer, especially with that fiery, lustful gaze staring at him. He watches Toshiro's eyes roll backwards briefly before shutting his own, hearing the omega gulping while he shoots cum down Toshiro's throat. "Mm… I love you… more than anything."

_ I'd kill a man if it means keeping you safe. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit… Gintoki is pissed. We definitely fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡♡ wow this is coming along much better than expected haha ! Things are definitely going to get steamy from here on out and I hope you enjoy♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Gintoki isn't thinking when he releases his boiling antipathy and swings his tight fist, too quick and potent, into Shinsuke's defined jaw. The impact is like thousands of venomous blades piercing apart Gintoki's clammed fist. He hates punishing his comrades, but his mate could have been killed which is more than unforgivable. 

"I thought I told you and Zura **not** to go after the Shinsengumi." Gintoki snarls and clenches his fist, flaring his pheromones to express his anger in a more effective way. "You nearly killed me and my mate. Is that what you wanted?"

"N-No, Boss. That wasn't the intention." Shinsuke apologizes as he wipes the blood off his mouth, not fighting back this time because of the pressure coming from the Alpha Prime.

Everyone knows Alpha Primes are the strongest secondary gender and they're nearly impossible to overpower with pheromones. It's part of the reason no one is dumb enough to piss off Gintoki, well except for now. Gintoki doesn't get angry at others easily unless it involves Toshiro, so Shinsuke and Koutarou just crossed an invisible line by putting the vice commander in danger.

"Go home with Zura and don't come to the base for a month. I need to cool my head before I punch your teeth out or worse." Gintoki says coldly and delivers a second powerful punch to Shinsuke's stomach, kicking him to the ground before leaving the room with a towel to wipe the blood off his knuckles. "I don't want to see your faces."

"Gintoki… i-it won't happen again." Shinsuke coughs before shakily collecting himself as he watches Gintoki walk off angrily, realizing how deeply he and his mate fucked up.

_Shit… Gintoki is pissed. We definitely fucked up._

Toshiro strolls through skeletal trees during his patrol, their branches so bare that he could have counted the leaves on each and every one as he passes by. The trees are skirted by pools of autumn gold and rust coloured leaves. When the wind blows, the pools of leaves look animated. Leaves take to the air in an elegant dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks to their own orchestral rustling. When the wind calms, the dance ends and the leaves land to form new pools that look identical to the ones they were previously in before they started to frolic.

Pulling his scarf over his mouth, Toshiro strolls through the park and enjoying the weather. The corners of his mouth turn into a soft smile as he shuts his eyes, finding pleasure in the cool breeze blowing by. A hand covers his eyes and when lips are being pressed against his own, all of the tension that sparked inside the vice commander gets washed away and Toshiro moves his hand away from his gun.

"Love, I almost shot you." Toshiro mumbles between chaste kisses, hating how his pride means nothing when he's being kissed by Gintoki. "You should be at home sleeping. The doctor said to be careful."

"It's hard to sleep when you're not next to me." Gintoki confesses quietly, holding both of Toshiro's hands and kissing his knuckles tenderly. He didn't stray too far from their house, but it isn't ideal with someone with stitches in their head to wander alone.

"Don't be a fucking sap, Gintoki. Go home and get some rest." Toshiro rolls his eyes and tries to hide how effective his mate's cheesy pick-up lines are on him, wondering when he became a hopeless romantic for Gintoki. _I'm weak. I can't resist him…_

"I will, I promise. I'm glad I ran into you though, much more refreshing than this city air." Gintoki snorts as he walks side by side with the love of his life, refraining from holding Toshiro's hand while his mate is working or Toshiro will scold him for being a distraction. "Otose-san said she'll run the bar tonight so she expects you to keep me from working."

"This is why I enjoy Otose-san's company." Toshiro comments, stopping in his tracks as the two of them pass an alleyway. _Who the hell is dumb enough to do that outside in broad daylight?_

"Mm, Sougo, w-we have to be quick." Sagaru whimpers between the hickeys and kisses being placed all over his neck. His mind is screaming at him not to do this in an alley again, but his body is telling him to fuck logic and have fun because his scent riled up his alpha in the first place. "I-I don't want our vice commander finding out."

“Don't worry, Sagaru. I texted Danna to keep him busy for a while.” Sougo replies smoothly and grabs the back of both of Sagaru's thighs, lifting the omega easily and holding him up while leaving his slick soaked ass exposed for obvious reasons. “In fact, I want to take you as many times as I can before he figures out my scheme.”

“Ngh... If you don't fuck me right now and someone catches us, I'm going to let Kagura tie you up again.” Sagaru says softly though a half hearted attempt to be intimidating. His attempt means nothing with his arms hooked around Sougo's neck not only to hold on but to have the alpha closer to him. “I'll suck you off under your desk at work if you get your work done. We don't need Sakata-san killing us.”

"I won't let anything happen." Sougo promises with a rare fondness that's only reserved for his two omegas, even flashing a warm smile and kissing Sagaru's lips afterwards. 

_What is he waiting f-_ “Mm, Sougo.” Sagaru's brain short circuits the second he feels Sougo push into his slick hole as well as when he catches the pet name slip. His entire face heats up, but he doesn't have an opportunity to feel embarrassed as he feels his companion’s cock slide in and out of him.

The world around them seems to disappear as Sougo's thrusts are precise and quick, making Sagaru whimper and making Sagaru muffle his sweet moans. Sagaru's body is becoming as scrambled as his mind, feeling a moan slipping only for it to be swallowed up by his mate's lips. 

"Shh, you have to keep quiet, Kitty." Sougo whispers between heated kisses, shuddering pleasantly when Sagaru clenches around him over the familiar pet name and smirking against his mate's lips. 

Slick is pooling onto the ground underneath Sagaru as the omega is losing his mind from the pleasure his alpha is causing him, praying to every deity that Toshiro or Kondo don't show up and see them like this. His eyes flutter shut when his orgasm hits, pulling a high pitched whine out of Sagaru after his breath hitches. The front of his pants are quickly becoming wet from a combination of precum and cum and Sagaru knows his sadistic mate will most likely leave him in his less until they get home.

Sougo chuckles quietly at the mess Sagaru made and sucks a dark hickey onto his omega's neck before carefully lowering him onto the ground. Luckily he stopped himself from knotting Sagaru while they're on duty which would have been bad for the both of them if Sougo would have let his knot slip inside. Not only would they have been stuck together in public, they wouldn't have been able to reach their patrol car without being seen.

"A little bold to be having a public quickie in broad daylight, huh, Souichiro-kun?" Gintoki's baritone elicits a startled squeak from the young couple and he just laughs handsomely while keeping an eye out for his mate. "You're lucky Toshiro got stopped by a pedestrian."

"You have a hot headed mate, Danna, and it's Sougo." Sougo snickers as he wraps his jacket around Sagaru's hips with a rare smile, wanting to cover the omega as best as he can for now.

"P-Please don't tell the vice commander… he'd kill us." Sagaru pleads before burying his face into his hands, feeling humiliated that his boss' husband just saw him and his alpha having a quickie. 

"Don't tell me what?" Toshiro asks from behind Gintoki and immediately scrunches his face at the mixed scents emitting from the alley, quickly putting two and two together. 

The echoing sound of a gunshot quickly grabs all of their attention and the three detectives spring into action, leaving Gintoki behind in order to follow protocol. Standing in shock by the victim is Sagaru and Sougo's other mate and one of Gintoki's closest friends, Kagura. The bullet wound looks nothing like Kagura expects from her extensive crime drama viewing since Gintoki never let her wield a gun before. Instead of a neat reddened hole, it's oozing with dark congealing blood and the putrid smell is enough to initiate a gag reflex. Kagura raises her hand to her mouth and then sees her attacker's chest tissue on the fashionably pink brick wall of a local bakery behind her. 

"Kagura!?" Sougo immediately calls out, ditching the usual nickname and rushes over to the terrified redhead without thinking. He gently coerces the gun from her fingers in order to prevent another round from being fired, trying to keep a straight face despite the worry coursing through his entire body. "Are you hurt?"

"Sougo? I'm fine… that guy tried to shoot everyone inside so I stole his gun and protected everything." Kagura explains innocently and watches her hands be swapped for gunshot residue by Sagaru, biting her lip gently once her eyes land on Gintoki watching and simply nodding at the older man.

_I got rid of him, Gin-chan!! That will teach him for trying to run away from the White Demon Family!_

By the time Gintoki sneaks away from home and reaches his bar, there are lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altering according to the time of year. These are the same stars that greet the ancients, the same ones that will be there for millions of years to come. His time to admire the stars is cut short when he leaves his luxurious foreign car, standing outside his favorite place to go after taking care of business all day. It's calming and very discreet where all can go without being arrested or messed with. 

White Lotus is a calm jazz lounge that has held a historical status on Japan’s jazz scene for nearly a century. Many jazz and blues legends have played in this lounge that contains a few large, U-shaped red sofas. There are tables in the center space in front of every couch and a large stage against the wall. The clientele is an interesting cocktail of music lovers, law enforcement, politicians, and the yakuza who are in perfect harmony inside this incredible jazz club, and no one is allowed to cause a scene in this peaceful establishment.

Recently refurbished, it merges vintage with modern. An art-deco design, the subtle lighting, the art on the walls and its nod to Japan in the metro-style tiles and Tokyo Tower metal materials. It seats two hundred people and has a curved stage which is just the right size for a jazz club – intimate yet spacious enough – and it’s a great place to catch the cream of Japanese and international jazz.

Gintoki grins to himself as he steps into a hidden back room, cracking his knuckles as his crimson eyes land on the mayor of their town sitting at a small marble table. He shakes the mayor's hand firmly to greet the man before grinning widely. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Mayor? It's rare for you to need my services."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡♡ I'm back with the next chapter ! I'm so happy you guys are loving omega Hijikata as much as me haha ! This is so much fun to write and the drama is increasing lol
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

They lie like dolls all over the grass, limbs at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they can't possibly be sleeping. These bodies, once the repositories of people as alive as Toshiro is, are now abandoned shells left to rot in the open. Who will bury them and weep salty tears onto their grave? Who will send them away with a love song and kiss the breeze that carries them heaven-bound? Likely no-one at all. Some will be consumed by the wildlife and others simply decay, slowly giving up their flesh to the soil and showing their white bones to the sun.

Finding corpses will never be easy on Toshiro, but it's part of being in the Shinsengumi. Another part of being in the Shinsengumi is dealing with the public, and it's the part Toshiro despises the most. People are constantly judging them, even more so with the frequent bodies popping up, and he wants to work silently without the added exposure. It never helps whenever Gintoki coincidentally passes by a crime scene and Sougo suddenly decides to announce said Alpha Prime's presence.

Thankfully there haven't been any corpse sightings, but Toshiro has a feeling this peace won't last. After all, he does have a rare day off today and he plans on spending it in bed with Gintoki. To put it into simpler terms, Toshiro is madly in love with his mate. The way he feels about Gintoki is something not easily put into words, not that Toshiro has ever been good with words to begin with. Gintoki is the only person who truly makes Toshiro laugh and smile, most of the time he’s either highly aware or completely unaware of how he makes the omega feel.

Gintoki has wavy silver hair and thin eyebrows, untrimmed at the edges that remind Toshiro that his mate is as manly as he is incredibly handsome. A flawless complexion aside from the eye bags under his eyes that expose tears unspoken and unshed—not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Gintoki's lashes are long and thick, resting against slightly firm cheeks. He always gives the most blunt hints of his rather large appetite for just about anything except for the mayonnaise Toshiro loves so much and except for anything Tae cooks. 

There are faint traces of silver on the corner of his eyes and mouth, in memory of each smile and every laugh Gintoki so carelessly gives. His smart mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights.The lines of care and toil has smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and Gintoki is breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body are totally at peace. 

Not a single or spasm and there is barely any movement of his toned chest rising and falling with each intake of air signifies the depth of his oblivion. This is a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself. It's rejuvenating to the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. Toshiro really loves watching everything his lover does even when he is fast asleep like he is now, but he would rather die than admit that to anyone.

Without moving too much, Toshiro carefully brushes soft silver bangs away from his mate's face and places a tender kiss to his forehead. It took a long time for Toshiro to feel comfortable with giving affection openly and without an incentive or complaint. He's thankful Gintoki never complained about having to initiate cuddling or even kissing while others would have been quick to leave Toshiro for being arrogant and closed off.

While Gintoki is lazy and unmotivated, he works hard at everything he does and Toshiro absolutely adores that. Everything the Alpha Prime does has purpose behind it and it makes Toshiro proud to be his mate, but it also makes him realize he should do more for Gintoki-- at least in the bedroom. 

_ I can't believe I'm going to do this… but it's hard to keep my composure with him. _

The warm ball of light filters through his thin eyelids to wake him up slowly. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the glossy tiled floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which are decorated to absorb any ounce of the sun. Gintoki blinks a few times, in an attempt to help his eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at him, and there's a sudden shiver flying throughout his body starting at his groin. Piercing red eyes snap wide open over the sight of  _ Toshiro  _ sinking down on his cock with a strained moan. 

“Ngh— good morning, Baby…” Gintoki whispers softly after a moan escapes his lips when Toshiro's rim touches his knot right above the base of his cock, shuddering from the sudden wave of pleasure.

“Mm, good morning, Love… Y-You’re so deep…” Toshiro whispers breathlessly after adjusting to the large dick inside him and pants softly while adjusting to what's inside before slowly moving.

“This is definitely an amazing way to wake up. Keep going, Darling...” Gintoki pants softly with a smirk. His voice always drops an octave when he's aroused and it makes the prideful Toshiro melt into the palm of his hand.

The lazy pace Toshiro is setting gradually increases, and he's eventually bouncing on Gintoki's lap. The lewd sounds escaping the omega's lips could make a pornstar lose their job if someone were to hear. The duo could feel the heat of their passion making the air suffocating, making each other their only source of oxygen. They would suffocate if they didn't hold onto each other.

Both of their orgasms come before either can say a word, however, words aren't needed just by how they gaze into each other's eyes. Once things calm down, fond smiles and tender kisses are exchanged lazily. Gintoki doesn't mind the slick on his lap or the weight of Toshiro laying on top of him so they don't have to move because his knot stuck them together. In fact, it makes him feel compelled to caress up and down his mate's skin with more love and affection words can transcribe.

"I love you, Gintoki. I know I don't say that enough, but I really do love you." Toshiro murmurs between chaste kisses and smiles beautifully down at his husband, unaware of the halo around his head from the sunlight. 

"I love you, too, Toshiro… more than you can imagine." Gintoki says fondly, feeling a twinge of pain in his chest because he can't tell the love of his life that he's the boss of the mafia group the Shinsengumi is looking for. 

_ "What can I do for you, Mr. Mayor? It's rare for you to need my services." _

_ "Sakata-kun, I need to have my competition taken care of. Please name your price, I'll pay anything." _

_ "Oh? Be careful with your words. I'm a pricey man." _

_ Gintoki loved watching the color drain from all of his clients' faces whenever he named his price. It always was amusing to the yakuza boss to witness how panicked clients became because he knew they didn't want to be in his debt. Not many came out of their debt alive, but the debt always got passed down to the next of kin. However, Gintoki liked to avoid that option since they always fled the country at that point.  _

_ "¥3330000 per  _ **_person_ ** _!? That's your discounted price?!" The Mayor shrieked but quickly calmed himself down, sighing loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine. Fine. I'll pay your price… I need six people dealt with as soon as possible."  _

_ "I'll make the arrangements. I expect the money in a month." _

The way Toshiro stares into his eyes always sends Gintoki’s heart ablaze, reminding the alpha that he is extremely lucky to have such an amazing mate. Toshiro is more than what Gintoki deserves, and Gintoki will do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn’t lose the only person he’s ever loved outside a familial love.

_ I'd kill an entire army if it means Toshiro would be safe. _

"Gintoki? You're lost in thought again. What's on your mind?" Toshiro murmurs before running his smooth hands lazily work their way around Gintoki's arms, back, chest, and even his abs, feeling each crevasse, each line along his husband's perfect physique. 

As soon as their lips press together for a slow, passionate kiss, Gintoki's hands venture over the omega's curved body and he explores it as if touching for the first time. They eventually pull away slightly when the need for air becomes too strong and open their eyes. Gintoki slowly leans in then softly kisses up and down Toshiro's neck as he listens to the little whimpers of anticipation while he's becoming hard all over again. He then works his way back to Toshiro's tender, smooth lips briefly before rolling over so he's laying on top of his omega as his knot has barely deflated.

“Gintoki…” Toshiro sighs fondly as he caves in to desire, turns his head to give Gintoki better access to his pale neck and allows himself to be marked by his mate without worrying about others seeing the hickeys. He knows they shouldn't have sex two times in one morning, but it feels too good to stop. “P-Please fuck me again...”

_ Your touch makes me lose my senses...  _ The thoughts in Toshiro's mind fly away as Gintoki presses their lips together once more and nearly knocks all wind from Toshiro's lungs as the alpha pours all of the ever-burning passion into the kiss. Toshiro hardly has a moment to react before Gintoki presses his tongue to the seam of the omega's lips. And at the grant of access, that very tongue delves inside his mouth. Toshiro raises his arms to reach up and tangle around his husband's thick, strong neck. In an instant, he pulls away for air and arches up into Gintoki's broad chest, moaning from the sensation of his mate thrusting in and out of him.

Toshiro's brain is completely fried by the time Gintoki's knot swells a second time, but he's going to murder the person who decided to call him on his day off. He silently thanks Gintoki with a kiss when his mate hands over the disruptive device, answering the persistent caller with a sigh. "Sakata Toshiro speaking."

"Toshiro-san? It's Tae. Gin-san isn't answering his phone… can you please put him on the phone if he's with you?" Tae nearly pleads, barely keeping herself together which is absolutely rare unless her brother was harmed in any way. 

"Otae-san? It's Gintoki, what happened?" Gintoki asks after gently taking the phone from the love of his life, snapping his eyes wide open over the information he's receiving. 

" **_Who_ ** hurt Shinpachi!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The room suddenly feels like it's spinning, but the one thing that's keeping Gintoki grounded is Toshiro. The alpha prime snaps out of his vicious cycle of feeling disgusted and rage the instant their fingers together, making Gintoki truly lucky to have someone who loves him unconditionally in his life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡♡ I'm finally back with an update haha perfectionism is a blessing and a curse at the same time *cue nervous laughter*. I rewrote this a bunch until I was happy with it so I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The adrenaline is flooding Gintoki's system like it's on an intravenous drip into his blood at full pelt. His heart will explode and his eyes are wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light. Thinking about the filthy bastard who dared to harm his beloved friend makes Gintoki want to tear the city apart to find him. If Toshiro wasn't in the car with him, there's no promising what Gintoki would be doing to calm his rage before arriving at the hospital. 

Shinpachi's hospital room is as devoid of beauty as Gintoki arrives with his mate. Its walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all save the limp curtain that can separate the young man's bed from the other one in there. It's perhaps once the kind of green that reminds people of spring-time and hope, but it's faded so much that the hue is insipid. The room is an undertone of bleach and the floor is simply grey. At the far end are windows in brown metal frames, only openable at the top. 

Not a single person has flowers, cards or home brought food. They're either sleeping to pass the time or staring at nothing at all. There are many stands for intravenous drips and constantly beeping monitors. At the door are dispensers for rubber gloves and hand sanitizer which makes Gintoki cringe over the alcoholic odors. 

The room suddenly feels like it's spinning, but the one thing that's keeping Gintoki grounded is Toshiro. The alpha prime snaps out of his vicious cycle of feeling disgusted and rage the instant their fingers together, making Gintoki truly lucky to have someone who loves him unconditionally in his life. 

"It'll be alright, Love. I'm sure Kondo-san will want to start an investigation right away." Toshiro whispers directly into his mate's ear before placing a gentle kiss onto Gintoki's cheek. It does bother him to see his proud rambunctious husband so dejected, and it makes a part of him want to lock up Gintoki in their home until he cheers up. 

"Toshiro…" Gintoki whispers with wide eyes, genuinely surprised that Toshiro is willing to start an investigation right away. He knows his mate already has a lot on his plate at work so this gesture means more to Gintoki than words can describe. 

"Of course I do! Shinpachi is my brother-in-law, I'm going to arrest the person or people who hurt him!" Isao announces when he steps into the room with a doctor trailing behind him ready to explain Shinpachi's condition. 

Gintoki is barely listening to the explanation, fury clouding his vision when he catches Shinpachi's hand giving him a silent sign that speaks louder than words.  _ Kuraba Touma _ . He knows exactly who that is and he knows Toshiro will know exactly that is as well. Before Gintoki's pheromones can flare from his thoughts, he's pulled back to reality by the feeling of Toshiro's hand holding his own a little tighter.

"Gintoki, you look like you know something." Tae speaks up after the doctor leaves, wondering what has her closest friend on the verge of murdering someone. 

"Does Kuraba Touma sound familiar to any of you? He caused trouble at the bar a few days back and Shinpachi threw him out… I have a gut feeling he did this." Gintoki eventually explains though he isn't revealing the fact that Touma owes him money and Shinpachi was sent to pick it up with three others.

"I know that guy! He's trying to make Mitsuba marry him!!" Isao exclaims rather angrily which is a rare emotion to come from the Shinsengumi commander. He's a gentle spirit most of the time unless it's necessary for him to lash out. "Sougo will take great pleasure in arresting him if there's proof."

_ Sougo will probably do more than enjoy seeing Kuraba Touma behind bars.  _ Toshiro thinks to himself and begins to idly caress the back of Gintoki's hand with his thumb, completely unaware of his actions until his heart flutters over the handsome smile Gintoki flashes at him. There's a sinking feeling in Toshiro's chest that has been haunting him for the past few weeks. Toshiro has noticed a subtle change in his mate which makes him curious and concerned at the same time, but his unconditional trust and pride are keeping him from prying.

_ Gintoki would tell me if something is on his mind… I trust him. _

A sigh of relief escapes Gintoki's lips when he eventually leaves the hospital room hand in hand with Toshiro, feeling drained mentally and starting to consider dismantling the group so he can live without the guilt of secrecy. It makes him wonder how Sougo handles helping Kagura brush their activities under the rug. Shaking the thought aside for now, Gintoki just takes a deep breath before stepping into a sterile elevator with the love of his life. 

"You've been quieter than usual lately… is everything okay with you?" Toshiro asks quietly only for Gintoki's ears to hear, hoping his instincts are wrong for once.

"I'm alright, Babe, I just need to take care of something before telling you something extremely important." Gintoki whispers in response, placing a kiss onto his love's forehead and holding Toshiro close when a man steps into the elevator.

He’s tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that are offset by a boyish grin. A pair of eyes the color of sea glass gleaming behind square-framed glasses that keep slipping down his long nose. The man adjusts his tie and flashes Toshiro a friendly smile that clearly has ulterior motives behind it. “I had no idea such a sexy omega was around. How about you tell me your name, Cutie?”

He starts getting frustrated as Toshiro bluntly ignores him and decides to be a bit more aggressive, grabbing his arm and pulling him from Gintoki. “You have a killer figure. How about you ditch this punk and party with a real man? You're a beauti-”

The man sees it coming, but it catches him off guard. He feels a balled fist make contact with his muscle, watching it smash his entrails together like a rogue freight train. He can feel blood vessels burst and his diaphragm collapse under the force the fist packed behind it. Oddly enough, the fist continues to thrust upward until his liver and stomach stop the knuckles from clashing into his spine. His breath instantly leaves him for dead as he doubles over. The dark haired man’s knees buckle from the force of the blow, and as he starts to go down, he could swear he hears a cracking noise ricochet between his ribs. Fire runs through every fiber of his abdomen, and he tastes bile, adrenaline and a hint of blood.

“Keep your hands off me, disgusting pervert. Only my  **_husband_ ** has the right to touch me!!” Toshiro huffs after his flight or fight instinct finishes kicking in, pulling a suddenly aroused Gintoki with him out of the elevator. "Not a fucking word!"

"I didn't say anything~ you jumped to conclusions." Gintoki laughs and feels relieved the previous topic was dropped for the time being. He knows he needs to come clean, but he doesn't want Toshiro solving the puzzle just yet. There's trash that needs to get taken out first. "Let's hurry home."

Toshiro can barely get his shoes off before his wrists are in a vice-like grip above his head, and he’s being pinned to the wall by strong, muscular arms. A hand slides into Toshiro's hair and yanks his head back, bringing his face closer as lips are pressed roughly against her own. Toshiro's tongue tentatively strokes the tongue in his mouth in a slow erotic dance and slick begins to drip from his eagerly twitching rim. With Gintoki's growing erection pressing against the omega's stomach, Toshiro breaks the sudden kiss to release a quiet, breathless moan. 

"Mm, Gintoki… take me to our room already." Toshiro breathes out, not bothering to push away his mate when his neck becomes a target for kisses.

"My whole world is so demanding, but hold onto me." Gintoki teases lightly though he's more than happy to comply. He squats down slightly to secure his hands underneath Toshiro's thighs before lifting his omega off the ground with relative ease.

"Shut up, you handsome bastard." Toshiro rolls his eyes while wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, letting himself be carried to the bedroom. He hopes he doesn't get called in for an emergency case before he can feel Gintoki inside him. If one of his subordinates calls, he might have to find a sword and make them commit seppuku.  _ Especially Sougo. _

It's always been easy for Gintoki to see the cogs turning in Toshiro's head. Since they got married, Gintoki has a better chance of guessing what's going on in that beautiful mind of his, and he appreciates that skill since Toshiro doesn't talk about himself often. It truly is a guessing game trying to understand how Toshiro works; it's a game of chance that Gintoki loves to gamble with.

"You're thinking too much, I'm not doing my job well enough." Gintoki laughs quietly and quickly tosses their clothes across the bedroom, knowing this is Shinsuke's last chance to gain his trust by completing this job which allows him to focus on his mate.

_ Toshiro, I can't put how much I love you into words. _

The smoky scent radiating from Gintoki is quickly driving Toshiro's senses insane as it shoots up his nose. It's traveling down his throat as if he drank wine himself and it's rushing through his bloodstream while filling his lungs. Before he can stop himself, Toshiro immediately moves Gintoki off him briefly and gets on all fours, spreading his ass cheeks apart to expose himself. He can't explain how quickly his body is producing slick, but Toshiro's inner omega is just  _ begging _ for him to get pregnant. 

"Fuck me already…  _ please _ ." Toshiro pleads before his brain can put a stop to his sudden burst of arousal. Then it clicks; his heat is early.

"You're in heat early this time. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Gintoki promises and caresses Toshiro's lower back lovingly, holding his mate's hip and sliding his cock right inside to the hilt.

The high pitched cry of pleasure that comes out of Toshiro shoots electricity down Gintoki's spine, making the Alpha Prime even more excited to satisfy the love of his life. Every powerful thrust is quickly reducing Toshiro to a hot, moaning wreck and Gintoki truly loves being the only one who gets to see this side of him. It's as if Toshiro's sweet sounds can effortlessly ruin the porn industry, thinking about it only fuels Gintoki's arousal. Nothing can compare to how beautiful and vulnerable Toshiro is while he's in heat and Gintoki is the only one who is blessed by this. 

"Mm, you're so beautiful. I love you… you're so good for me." Gintoki praises between breathy pants, pulling out briefly to maneuver Toshiro onto his back and sliding himself into his mate as soon as a whimper reaches his ears. "Baby, let me see your pretty face."

"G-Gintoki… ngh- kiss me." Toshiro manages before a loud moan escapes when his prostate is struck at an amazing angle, wrapping his arms around Gintoki's neck and slamming their lips together. 

_ I love him so much… a baby with Gintoki doesn't sound so bad. _

After having three consecutive orgasms, Toshiro's mind and body shut down pleasantly. Which brings him back to how he's naked in Gintoki's arms. Toshiro slowly reaches behind him without disturbing the handsome man holding him, suddenly smiling brightly at the mark his fingers graze. All the happiness in the world can't compare to the joy Toshiro is experiencing despite being married and mated for years.

"Gintoki, I love you."


End file.
